The Time When I Meet You With Apple and Tomato
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Karena apel—otak Sasuke rada konslet yang menghantarkannya kepada seorang gadis bersurai indigo pendek dengan sebuah tomat ditangannya./ "Tomat. Aku ingin tomat itu. Sebagai gantinya kuberi kau apel ini."/OOC,AU/


The Time when I meet You with Apple and Tomato Oh-MinMin

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **OOC, AU, Gaje bener, Aneh, Typo kemungkinan ada, ngebosenin, ANCOR, Alur kecepatan, dan lain sebagainya

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

* * *

**You Don't Like? Just Don't Read and Click '**_**Back**_**'!**

* * *

"Selesai." Ucap gadis bersurai _pink_ seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang sedang terbaring di kasur putih khusus pasien. "Beberapa luka yang kau alami sudah membaik. Dan yang paling perlu diperhatikan sekarang hanya kaki kirimu. Tidak ada luka serius di daerah otak—jadi kepintaranmu dalam berbisnis tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Lanjutnya.

"Hn." Respon pemuda itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya. Sakura Haruno—dokter yang menangani pemuda itu—Sasuke Uchiha—segera membantunya .

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya istirahatlah dulu sekarang. Lupakan hal-hal yang membuatmu lelah."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tetap melakukannya? Oh, Sasuke—darah siapa yang mengalir kedalam tubuhmu sehingga kau menjadi keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Fugaku." Ucapnya datar seraya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau itu aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya—rileks sedikit. Oke?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah—aku keluar dulu. Masih ada pasien lain yang harus kutangani. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu—" belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya, "Aku tahu."

Sakura terdiam begitu saja. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih merogo saku jas putih kerjanya. "Ini."

"Apel?"

"Hmm.. makanlah. Itu baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Kenapa bukan tomat?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah tua. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi kau mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini."

"Tetap saja, yang kupegang sekarang bukan tomat—"

"MAKANLAH!"

"Baik."

Hening sejenak diantara mereka. Setelahnya helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir gadis itu. "Maaf."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Sasuke masih menatap apel yang dipegangya setelah beberapa menit Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian dikamar rawatnya. Kenapa bukan tomat? Melainkan apel? Pertanyaan itu masih terus berputar dikepalanya dan itu meragukan perkataan Sakura sebelumnya tentang tidak adanya kerusakan dalam otaknya.

Belum pernah sebelumnya ia memiliki pertanyaan sesederhana seperti itu selama 25 tahun lamanya ia hidup. Dan apa tadi kata Sakura? Tua?

Oh—mungkin setelah semua luka yang dialaminya sudah sembuh dia musti ke dokter ketampanan agar wajah tampannya tetap seperti semula. Tidak berkurang sedikitpun atas kecelakaan yang menimpahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bosan pemuda itu dengan pemikiran konyolnya sendiri—ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar rawatnya menuju taman rumah sakit Konoha.

Mungkin sekarang otaknya setara dengan Naruto sikepala kuning itu? pikirnya.

"Sakura harus bertanggung jawab."

* * *

Hinata—nama gadis itu yang kini tengah santainya duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh di taman rumah sakit Konoha—merasa kesal dengan dokter yang sebelumnya menanganinya kini memberinya sebuah makanan yang masih bingung ia kategorikan sebagai buah atau sayur. Beberapa kali kedua alisnya saling bertautan menanyakan perihal apa yang membuat dokter muda itu memberikan dia sebuah—tomat?

Memang ada hubungannya dengan lehernya yang sakit dan tangan kanannnya yang sakit dengan tomat? Pikirnya. Kalau tomat di jus—Hinata sangat menyukainya. Tapi kalau tomat bulat gitu saja—lain cerita. Hinata kurang menyukainya.

Dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas dan melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung ada jawabannya.

Tangannya yang di _gips_ dan lehernya yang diberi alat bantuan ntah apa namanya itu (?) benar-benar membatasi pergerakannya. Menyesal kini menaungi hatinya atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, air sudah menjadi kuah (?). senang tidak senang—suka tidak suka...ya harus disuka-sukain (?). Menerima hasil yang ia tanam sendiri.

"_Hei,_ kau. Mau bertukaran denganku?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan menggunakan tongkat dan kakinya yang dibalut dengan kain ntah apa namanya itu (?).

Kebengongan masih senantiasa mengiringinya ketika menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Karena sakit dilehernya menjeritinya (?) membuatnya menghentikan aktifitas menatap pemuda itu dengan kebengongannya. Segera ia memposisikan kepalanya lurus kedepan yang alhasil hanya bagian perut pemuda itu saja yang terlihat di kedua maniknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya.

"Tomat. Aku ingin tomat itu. Sebagai gantinya kuberi kau apel ini." jawabnya seraya mengangkat apelnya kehadapan wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah." Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menyetujui permintaan pemuda itu.

"Duduklah. Kakimu akan tambah terluka jika kau berdiri terus." Ucap Hinata diselah-selah ia memakan apelnya.

Sejenak pemuda itu melihat Hinata—kemudian ia mengikuti saran Hinata dan duduk disebelah gadis itu. kaki yang sebelumnya ditekuk Hinata di bangku yang didudukinya kini ia luruskan dan dibiarkan menyentuh tanah.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap pemuda itu ketika ia sudah duduk disebelah gadis itu. Hinata yang mengerti maksud pemuda bernama Sasuke itu segera membalas ucapan pemuda itu. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Apa keluhanmu sehingga rawat inap dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari sesekali melirik keadaan Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"Patah tulang. Sakit leher." Jawab Hinata yang masih senantiasa memandang lurus kedepan sambil memakan apelnya. "Kalau kau?" lanjutnya.

"Semuanya kukeluhkan." Jawab Sasuke yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata—namun pemuda itu yang ditanya malah memilih membungkam mulutnya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata sebelumnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang semula tertuju pada pemuda disebelahnya—menatap apapun dihadapannya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa pemuda itu untuk menceritakan masalahnya dan tidak ingin tahu masalah pemuda itu. lebih baik diam daripada bicara yang alhasil ia dicap sebagai gadis tidak sopan.

Lama mereka membiarkan keheningan menyergap—menikmati suasana yang ada. Yang sesekali terdengar suara gigitan dari mulut mereka masing-masing sembari menatap kosong objek tak tentu dihadapan mereka.

"Kecelekaan—"

"Hmmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata ketika mendengar pemuda disebelahnya bersuara.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas—berusaha menghindari truk yang melintas dipersimpangan tanpa memberi _klakson_."

"La-lu? Ehm...Bagaimana keadaanmu waktu itu"

"Kesadaranku hilang. Aku mengalami koma selama setengah tahun. Dan baru sadar satu setengah bulan yang lalu."

"Jadi, sekarang hanya kakimu yang belum sembuh total?"

"Ya. lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Apa yang kau kendarai?"

"Sepeda motor."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu tidak berhati-hati saat dipersimpangan?"

"Aku tidak fokus saat mengendarai—pikiranku terlalu sibuk berkomunikasi lewat ponsel bersama sekretarisku tentang pemegang saham yang tiba-tiba membuat ulah diperusahaan kami."

"Ingin menjatuhkan jabatanmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Oh."

"Dari apa yang kudengar tadi—sepertinya kau banyak tahu tentang cara berkendara."

"Eh? Y-ya. Lebih tepatnya begitu."

"Lain kali aku ingin melihatmu berkendara. Bagaimana dengan mobil? Kau bisa?"

"Tidak." jawab Hinata dengan gelengan-gelengan dikepalanya. "Otou-_sama_ tidak pernah mengizinkanku."

"Hn."

"Ah..! Kalau aku terluka karena perkelahian yang tidak menguntungkan bagiku."

"Hn?"

"Seseorang telah merencanakan hal buruk terhadapku. Saat lengahku adalah ketika pulang sekolah. tidak ada seorangpun yang searah denganku—disaat itu mereka menyerangku. Lima lawan satu. Benar-benar tidak menguntungkanku mengingat mereka membawa alat pemukul _baseball_." Ucap Hinata yang disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Kau gadis liar." Komentar Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Apa? Tidak! aku tidak seperti itu! hanya saja kalau aku suka berkelahi memang iya! Tapi kalau liar—itu bukan aku!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda! Kau tahu—liar itu identik dengan gadis yang suka keluar malam-malam menggoda pria kesana-kemari. Dan aku bukan gadis seperti itu! ingat—hanya suka berkelahi. Tidak lebih!"

"Ha..! begitukah?" tanya Sasuke mengejek.

"Ya." jawab Hinata mantap. "_Hei_, tuan! Jangan suka menilai orang berdasarkan sebelah fakta. Kau harus mengetahuinya secara keseluruhan baru kau dapat menilai orang tersebut."

"_Heh_! Anak kecil sepertimu memberiku nasehat."

"Apa salahnya? Aku kan Cuma ingin memberitahumu saja."

"Hn. Terserah." Ucap pemuda itu malas—"Besok kau kesini lagi?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Besok kau kesini lagi? Kalau iya—aku akan datang besok—lagi dan lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Oh. Itu-mungkin."

"Jawab yang pasti!"

"E-eh? I-iya!"

"Bagus!" ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dibangku taman itu—membuat tanda tanya besar didalam otak gadis itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

* * *

"Kau menikmati harimu?" tanya gadis bersurai _pink_ seraya membalut kaki pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang terbaring. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menaiki sebelah alisnya—meminta penjelasan lebih atas pertanyaannya tersebut. "Kulihat—setelah sekian lama kau berevolusi (?) di kamar ini...kau mulai bersosialisasi terhadap pasien dirumah sakit ini."

"Jadi, tadi kau—"

"Hanya kebetulan. Saat aku ingin kembali keruanganku aku melihatmu sedang bersama gadis berambut pendek itu."

"Oh." Respon Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya menanyakan perihal dia rawat inap dirumah sakit ini." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Tumben kau mau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Aku mengenalnya."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kapan? Kok bisa?"

"Hari ini."

"Kalau itu aku tahu!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Hn."

Dengan kesal Sakura sedikit memberi tekanan pada kaki kiri Sasuke yang sedang dibalut perban olehnya—membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan atas perbuatannya. Namun hal itu segera ia hentikan karena tidak ingin membuat pasien sekaligus kekasihnya kesakitan lebih lanjut.

"Dia pasienku juga." Ucap Sakura diselah-selah kegiatannya yang hampir selesai.

"—jadi begitu." gumam Sasuke.

"Nah. Selesai."

"Jadi yang memberinya tomat itu kau?"

"E-eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bertukaran tadi dengannya."

"Hmmm..."

"Jadi itu juga kenapa kau tidak memberiku tomat melainkan apel?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin kami saling bertukar bukan, dengan kau memberiku apel dan memberinya tomat—sehingga sekarang kami jadi saling mengenal."

_BLETAK!_

Pukulan telak mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke membuatnya sedikit merintih.

"Sasuke, kau sudah tua! Dan kulihat kau tidak pernah bahkan tidak suka menonton dorama berjenis apapun. KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MENJADI MENDRAMATISIR, _HUH_?!"

"Aku hanya menebak. Apa salahnya? Kalau memang bukan rencanamu dari awal—berarti _Kami-sama_ yang merencanakannya. Itu saja—tidak lebih."

Sakura terbengong-bengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya mustahil untuk dikatakan oleh seorang Uchiha sepertinya—sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana cara mengatupkan mulutnya. Apa yang telah terjadi sekarang? Apakah ini _efek_ dari kecelakaan yang menimpahnya? Oh—kalau memang iya...tolonglah ia _Kami-sama_. Batin Sakura seraya memanjatkan doa.

"Aku rasa otakmu harus di_tes_ ulang lagi, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

Tuh-kan benar. Otak Sasuke sepertinya rada konslet akibat benturan yang menghantamnya sewaktu kecelakaan. Tapi Sakura sangat yakin—hasil otak Sasuke tetap seperti dulu. Tidak ada cacat atau luka yang berlebihan. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Mana Sasuke yang dulu sangat menyebalkan? Dan kenapa Sasuke yang sekarang lebih menyebalkan—mengingat standart kualitas otaknya sama seperti Naruto si kepala kuning—

"Kau...tidak menjadi _ikut-ikutan_ bodoh seperti Naruto kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Sakura membuat hatinya ciut bukan main. Dan tampang bodoh yang tak sadar ia perlihatkan didepan Sakura kini tergantikan dengan tampang _stoic_ yang biasa ia pajang diseluruh wajahnya (?)

Melihat perubahan drastis dari Sasuke membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali seperti Sasuke sebelumnya. Bukan Sasuke dengan muka sok polos seperti Naruto si kepala kuning. Ya... Sakura sangat yakin itu. Tapi ada sedikit rasa penyesalan menghinggap dihatinya—

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kuharap kau masih ingat dimana letak pintunya."

—Sasuke yang dulu mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau ber_merk_ dan berkualitas apapun ketimbang Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu.

Sepeninggal Sakura—ia benar-benar baru bernafas lega. Pasalnya ia tadi menahan nafasnya karena mendengar ucapan dari Sakura sebelumnya yang sukses membuat hatinya ditusuk-tusuk oleh palu yang besar (?)

Mungkin ia butuh istirahat. Mengembalikan masa _stoic_nya (?) dulu yang sempat hilang entah kemana.

Disamain dengan Naruto? Jangan harap! Pikirnya.

* * *

Seperti yang dijanjikan sebelumnya—pemuda itu benar-benar datang menghampirinya dan kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kali ini bukan hanya apel seperti kemarin yang dibawanya—tapi tomat juga turut andil dalam hal itu. dan bukan hanya satu apel seperti kemarin melainkan beberapa apel—tomat juga seperti itu—nasibnya sama seperti apel tidak hanya satu melainkan beberapa.

"Ini. ambillah." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan beberapa apel yang terbungkus rapi didalam kantong plastik putih yag diyakininya kantong plastik itu dari _supermarket_ yang terletak disebelah rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kau membelinya?" tanya Hinata sembari menerima pemberian pemuda disebelahnya dengan perasaan tidak enak hati.

"Hn. Makanlah." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Hinata mulai melihat isi didalamnya walau ia tahu kalau semua itu apel—hanya saja ia ingin menghitung apel yang menurutnya kebanyakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini sangat banyak. Kenapa kau membelinya? Bukankah harganya lumayan mahal? Dan lihatlah apel-apel ini bagus sekali...walau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai menilai apel." Ucap Hinata yang diakhir kalimat ia sedikit memelankan volume suaranya karena minder dengan pengakuannya barusan.

"Karena kau suka—makanya aku membelinya."

"Eh?" Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda itu yang sedang asyik memakan tomat-tomatnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka apel?" tanya Hinata sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Dari kemarin. Kulihat kau mau-mau saja bertukaran denganku. Jadi kuputuska kau suka apel." Jawab Sasuke yang sebelumnya menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan tomat dan menoleh kesamping kanannya dimana gadis itu berada. Setelahnya ia melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan seraya tersenyum menahan tawa pecahnya.

Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia harapkan. Lalu, apa yang Sasuke harapkan dari reaksi Hinata?

Seketika Hinata tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Sasuke yang kebingungan atau lebih tepatnya seperti ketakutan karena ketahuan mengambil barang orang lain (?)

"Hahahahahaha... jadi...hihihi...karena itu kau...ehm...langsung memutuskan aku menyukai apel?" tanya Hinata disela-sela tawanya. Saking lucunya ia menyentuh perutnya karena sakit akibat tawanya—apel yang terbungkus sebelumnya telah ia letak disampingnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dengan menatap Hinata tajam meminta penjelasan lebih.

"M-maaf... Hahahahaha..." ucapnya lagi.

Melihat aura Sasuke semakin kelam membuat Hinata menghentikan tawa pecahnya yang tadi tak kunjung berhenti. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar kemudian berdehem beberapa kali—setelahnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya yag sebelumnya membungkuk-bungkuk akibat tawanya. Dan memposisikan dirinya kehadapan Sasuke yang posisinya sedikit memiring ke arah Hinata.

"Ehem... Uchiha-_san_—"

"Sasuke."

"Eh? Ehem... Sasuke-_san_—"

"—_Kun_."

Hinata menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang selalu memotong kalimatnya—ingin sekali ia memukul pemuda itu tapi mengingat tangan sebelah kanannya sedang terluka ia mengurung niatnya. "Ehem. Baiklah...Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu—"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Heh?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Kau memotong ucapanku lagi."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Entahlah!"

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan cara kasar, _eh_?"

"Eh?"

"BERAPA UMURMU?!" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan bentakan juga. "ENAMBELAS TAHUN! UNTUK APA KAU MENGETAHUINYA, _HUH_?!"

"Lanjutkan." Ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata emosi bukan main. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn?"

"Pemaksa! Tidak tahu diri! Ingin menangnya sendiri! Pokoknya semua yang jelek-jelek itu terdapat didalam dirimu!"

Sasuke terdiam—Hinata apalagi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu didepan orang yang jauh—kelihatannya—lebih tua darinya, mengingat dia pemimpin perusahaan dari ceritanya kemarin.

Seketika Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya melihat pemuda dihadapannya menatapnya tajam. Keringat dingin mengucur sedikit dikeningnya—berharap _Kami-sama_ menyelamatkannya. Mengirimkan seseorang menjadi penyelamatnya.

"Hinata!"

"..."

"..."

Dewi fortuna benar-benar berpihak kepadanya. Baru sebentar ia berdoa seseorag sudah menyelamatkannya—memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

"Aku dipanggil." Ucap Hinata—menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya kearah seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke! Kita lanjutkan yang tadi besok! Ya?" ucap Hinata seraya pergi dari tempatnya sebelumnya—walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia berharap pembicaraan mereka barusan tidak dilanjutkan di esoknya hari dan esoknya hari lagi—dan tak lupa apel-apel yang terbungkus rapi diplastik ia bawa bersama kepergiannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Beberapa burung berlalu-lalang (?) diatas kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya—ia baru tersadar. Merasa dibodohi oleh seorang anak kecil—membuat darahnya naik bukan main. Perasaan marah campur kesal menghinggapi hatinya. Membuat tangan kanannya terkepal erat.

"Awas kau Hinata." Desisinya sadis (?)

Dari kejauhan sana Hinata bergidik ngeri merasakan aura mencekam entah dari siapa. Sepertinya ia harus menghindari pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu untuk beberapa hari kedepan mengingat ia masih mau panjang umur.

* * *

Dan disinilah Hinata. Ia gelisah—tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa kali posisi yang ia gunaka selalu tidak memberi _efek_ apapun yang membuatnya dapat tertidur lelap. Pikirannya kacau. Kali ini lebih mengerikan dari sekelompok orang-orang yang menyerangnya tempo hari. Sasuke—pemuda itu—bukanlah seseorang yang kedudukannya bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja. Kalau hanya cerita dari pemuda itu seorang pimpinan perusahaan ia tidak takut—masalahnya pemuda itu mengenal dokter yang menanganinya. Dan dari apa yang Hinata lihat, pemuda itu benar-benar sangat akrab dan—lebih parahnya—dokter itu juga menangani pemuda itu.

Hinata menggigit jari-jari kirinya. Berharap sesuatu yag buruk tidak menghampirinya.

Tunggu—kenapa dia harus takut? Bukankah dia kuat? 3 orang menyerangnyanya saja tumbag walau ia berakhir dengan masuk rumah sakit—tetapi tetap saja dia kuat. Berhasil mengalahkan 3 orang laki-laki. Jadi, apa yang perlu ia takutkan?

Kalau ada seseorang yang berani macam-macam terhadapnya—tinggal ia berikan pukulan andalannya saja. Tapi disini masalahnya lengan kanannya sedang bermasalah, dan lehernya juga turut andil.

Perasaan takut dan khawatir kali ini patut dibenarkan dan ditakuti (?)

Ia bangun dari posisinya sebelumnya. Melangkah keluar untuk membeli minuman kaleng yang berada diluar kamar rawatnya.

Sesampainya disana setelah membeli minuman kaleng tersebut dari mesin otomatis yang terletak dekat meja resepsionis—ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku terdekat. Menduduki bangku tersebut dan meneguk minuman yang ia genggam.

Seseorang menduduki bangku yang sama disebelah gadis itu dan ia tidak menyadari keberadaan orang disebelahnya karena ia terlalu asyik dengan minumanya sambil menatap kosong mesin otomatis dihadapannya. "Kau sendirian?"

"Hm?" Hinata menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat orang disebelahnya—orang yang selama empat hari ini ia hindari—Semburan pertama telak mengenai wajah pemuda itu. "Kau!" pekiknya.

Sasuke yang menjadi korban sembur dari gadis disebelahnya hanya menatap datar. Jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sangat kesal dan Hinata mengetahui itu. Dengan bermodal lengan baju rumah sakit—ia mengusap-ngusap wajah pemuda itu yang basah karena minuman dari mulutnya—membersihkannya dengan bersih.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku." Ucapnya datar dan itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Hinata sebelumnya.

"M-maaf. Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku susah, Hinata."

"Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tolong maafka aku!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu?"

"Ah...itu...aku tidak tahu. Sasuke-_kun_ saja! Ah...itu...maksudku...Sasuke saja yang mengatakannya. Apapun akan aku lakukan! Asalkan jangan yang aneh-aneh."

Sesaat Sasuke menyeringai namun dengan cepat ia memasang tampang _stoic_nya lagi.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Syukurlahhh... kau memang sangat-sangat-sangat baik Sasuke!" ucap Hinata yang tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Minuman kalengnya sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan dibangku yang ia duduki—lebih tepatnya berada disampingnya sekarang.

Senang tentu menghinggapinya. Membatalkan rencana awalnya ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Tanpa ia sadari kedua lengannya melingkar dipinggul Hinata—mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap gadis itu. Menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata.

'Wangi.' Satu kata yang mewakili semua pikirannya.

Memeluk Hinata adalah kesenangannya tersendiri.

Dan satu fakta yng ia lupakan.

Sakura...

Gadis itu.

Bukankah dia kekasihnya? Kenapa ia bisa berdebar-debar dengan bocah ingusan yang sedang dipeluknya kini?

Masih bergelut dengan semua pikirannya—ia tidak menyadari gadis itu sudah tidak dalam pelukannya—lengan yang sebelumnya melingkari pinggang gadis itu terlepas begitu saja. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap gadis itu dan setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian yang masih bergelut dengan semua pikirannya.

Dengan berat hati ia tersenyum kepada gadis itu—membiarkan bocah ingusan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang meninggalkannya sendirian—

Dan ini adalah yag pertama kalinya ia alami.

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Hm?"

"Apa ada cedera di bagian kepalaku—atau ada luka dibagian otakku—atau...semacamnya gitu?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang sebelumnya ia memandang pintu kamar rawatnya.

Sakura yang ditanya segera melihat-lihat berkasnya kembali tentang catatan kondisi Sasuke. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama gadis itu segera melepaskan kacamatanya seraya menggeleng-geleng pelan dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada. Hasil mengatakan kau baik secara utuh—dalam pengertian tidak ada luka serius di daerah sekitar kepala yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada bagian otak." Ucap gadis itu seraya bersedekap didepan dadanya dan melihat Sasuke yang kini pandangannya kosong melihat pintu yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu mengernyit—berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang membuat pemuda itu bersikap tidak biasa seperti ini.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura dengan sehati-hati mungkin—takut membuat pemuda itu marah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu dan membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Dengan hati-hati lagi gadis itu bertanya, "Kalau aku boleh _tahu_, apa itu?"

Pemuda itu diam—menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ah! Maksudku...kalau kau ingin berbagi cerita akan aku dengar. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengurangi bebanmu—atau membantumu. Begitu."

"Lupakan." Ucap Sasuke seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Gadis itu hanya mengernyit heran dengan pemuda dihadapannya yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah aneh. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Mengerti pemuda itu tidak ingin diganggu—Sakura mengangguk seraya berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar rawat pemuda itu.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu—Sasuke segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Pikiran tentang gadis itu—yang dua hari lalu telah memeluknya tanpa sadar—terlintas kembali. Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan dan itu tidak benar. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengannya. Dan pertunangan itu sendiri adalah rencananya. Tidak mungkin ia membatalkan pertunangan mereka hanya karena gadis ingusan bermbut pendek itu. Walau sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Kini pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena gadis yang baru ia kenal selama seminggu ini...

Apa benar _Kami-sama_ yang telah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal?

_**_End?_**_

_**A/N :**_ benar-benar hasil yag tidak memuaskan,,,=,= ,,,bagaimana mungkin otak saya yang _standart_ ini bisa-bisanya mem-publish Fic aneh bin gaje...(udah tahu kok masih di edarkan?!)

Dengan ending yang gak jelas dan ngeselin saya pamit dulu (?),,,

Terima kasih buat _readers _yang dah mau mampir dan ngebaca Fic ini,,, ^^

dan saya tunggu jejak dari para _readers _(tapi jangan _flame_ ya...)^^

_Jaa-nee._

**Oh-MinMin.**


End file.
